If Today Was Your Last Day
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Days away from the battle against the Georgia Federation, Bass takes Mandy away for some reminiscing. He wants to say goodbye to his old life, and say hello to the new life he has with Mandy and their unborn baby. Post "Marry Me".


**Hey all! I got hit with another Bass/Mandy bunny! This one takes place a few months after "Marry Me". Bass, who is days from the battle against the Georgia Federation, takes Mandy away for some time alone. No one else says anything for fear of being shot by the president. **

**I do not own Revolution, sadly. **

_**If Today Was Your Last Day**_

Mandy held tightly onto her husband's hand as he led her through a cemetery. The graves—fresh and old—were all decorated for various occasions, whether they were birthdays, anniversaries, or just a way to say hello. Bass brought his wife here to help him say goodbye to his old life, and hello to his new life. They got married in Independence Hall just before they left; the Monroes would only be gone for a day or so. Sebastian wanted to show his wife some important parts of his past. Where he grew up, and where his parents and little sisters were buried at. It was difficult for him to go back there, but with Mandy there, it was a little easier.

Sebastian was raised in a suburb in Chicago. Due to most of his ancestors coming from the Chicago area, his parents decided to settle down there. When his parents and sisters were killed in a car accident nearly seventeen years ago, they were all buried in the county cemetery. Before the blackout, Bass spent many nights there, just talking to the headstones. And, in all honesty, the whiskey he had with him had a lot to do with it.

His wife stopped alongside of him once they approached two giant gravestones with "Monroe" engraved into them. In smaller letters were the names. The plots that were set up gave the siblings one headstone, and the parents one headstone. Bass ran his hand across his sisters' gravestone. His blue eyes started to tear up as he traced the names and dates below. Lea, Lola, and their mother Sasha all had died on the same day. Their father Justin had died the night of the accident, days before any of the girls.

"Honey," Mandy whispered, rubbing her husband's back consolably. "You can't blame yourself. You were away at war."

"I know," Bass acquiesced, reaching for his wife and pulling her close. "Somedays, I wish that I hadn't been, though. I wish I had been with them when that trucker rammed into them."

"No," the brunette murmured, pulling his chin down slightly. Bass looked down at her with tearful eyes. "You can't think of it like that. You have to live on for them. Thinking that you should have died with them, or instead of them… it doesn't do anyone any good. Besides," she gently pecked at his lips, "you have me and this baby now."

"And I can't ask for anyone better," the president smiled down at his wife, kissing her temple. "I just… it doesn't seem _fair_. They were just out for a family-fun night. And that drunk bastard killed them all." His voice grew thicker, making his wife cling tighter to him. "They didn't deserve that."

"Who said life was fair? You are going away to war in a few days, and I might never see you again. Sebby, this is life. We have to seize the day, take chances," Mandy explained gently, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Which is why I brought you here. I wanted you to see my home, and what mattered to me most before I met you," Bass kissed her softly, stroking her cheek lovingly. "You and this baby are all that I have left. If something happens to me—"

"Stop right there," the brunette mother lifted her hand to silence him. "But nothing is going to happen to you. I'm aware that you may never come back to me, but I won't think it. If I think it, then it'll happen."

Monroe looked to the graves again with a sad smile. "You're right. I'll come back to my lovely wife in one piece. She'll be happy to see me, as I will be with her."

"Exactly. And in a few months time, we'll have a newborn baby to take care of," Mandy smiled up at her husband, cupping his face in her hand. "So, you'll go out there and fight for your family."

"Just like I always do," Bass told her, gazing down at the ground below. "Mom always taught me to fight for what was mine. I sure as hell won't let her down."

"Your mom seems like she was a good woman," the expecting mother spoke, her eyes not wavering from her husband's.

"Oh, she was," Sebastian started to smile again, "and she would have loved you."

"Really?" Mandy asked, a smile gracing her lips just the same.

"Yeah," Bass chuckled in spite of a memory stirring up in his mind. "She always wanted me to drop out of the Marines and start a family. She's probably flipping around in her grave, seeing how it took something like the apocalypse for me to finally listen to her."

"You just hadn't found the right woman. In all honesty, I'd be rather pissed off right about now if you had already married someone else," his wife nuzzled his nose as he gazed back at her.

"Well, I'm all yours," Monroe kissed the tip of her nose in response. "Now, come on, there's something else I want you to see." He gave one last imploring look to his family's gravestones before leading his wife away.

-o—o—o

This time, Bass led his wife through one of the parks that he and Miles grew up playing at. This was an important time in his life. He was a happy-go-lucky kid, and wanted the same for the child that he and Mandy were expecting.

The brunette glanced around at the peaceful looking park that still stood, even fifteen years after the blackout. It was beautiful here, but she was still a little curious as to why her husband brought her here.

Sebastian stopped his wife in front of a tree that still had his and Miles' initials engraved into it. This was a much more happier place to be; the general could think about all of the times that his parents just sat on the nearby benches as he, Miles, and occasionally his sisters would goof around without a care in the world.

"Sebby, why are we here?" Mandy asked, looking around with curious brown eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful here, but I'm just curious."

"When I get back from war, I'm going to have more parks and playgrounds built," Bass looped an arm around his wife and brought his free hand down to her protruding belly. She was at least five months along at this point. "I'll only have the best for my child."

The mother just smiled. This was the man that she loved, shining through and through. It was nice to see; the closer it got to the start of the war, the less she saw of that Sebastian Monroe. Getting away from Philadelphia did him some good, Mandy thought. "I'm sure the baby thinks that daddy is being the best daddy ever."

Bass just grinned and ducked down to kiss her belly. "I'm trying little one, believe me. If I have anything to do with it, you'll have the best childhood that any child could ask for."

Mandy looked over at the tree, finally noticing the initials of her husband and his former best friend. "You came to this park a lot, didn't you?"

Sebastian nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, this was our favorite place to play. Sometimes, my sisters would come and play with us," he burst out into laughter, "but usually they'd complain about not wanting to get dirty." He met with his wife's eyes and added, "I really do want our kid to have a good childhood. When I look back at mine, all I remember is being happy. I had two parents that loved each other unconditionally, and loved me and my sisters the same."

"Our baby is going to be one of the most spoilt children in the world," the brunette giggled as her husband began kissing her soundly. He settled his hands on either side of her belly and deepened the kiss.

"Damn right," Bass told her, smiling against her warm lips. "Now, I believe it's time for us to be heading home. We do have to christen all of the solid surfaces, now that we're finally married," he pulled back from her, giving her a wolfish grin. "And don't act like you don't want it, either. We both know that your sex drive hasn't decreased one bit since you started showing."

Mandy smirked back at her husband. "Oh, why would I deny something like that?"

"I'm just sayin'," Sebastian scooped his wife up into his arms. "Let's hope that we can hold it together during the ride home huh?" He kissed her again, carrying her away as she just snuggled into his arms.

**How was the story? Ya'll know what to do!**


End file.
